


Love Advice

by DMichelleWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Married Life, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: A week after Thea officially comes out to Oliver and Felicity, she asks for some love advice from her sister-in-law and brother.





	

( _From 515 "Fighting Fire with Fire" via[source](https://twitter.com/alwaysbett/status/837139984817745920)._ )

Felicity's eyes are fixated at her computer station, reflections from numerous windows popping up on her glasses. It seems her father Noah has aligned himself with Helix - an evil organization with some of the finest technological minds. That alone definitely spells bad news for Star City - bank systems, hospital records, sewage lines, and train controls. If used correctly, they can take down an entire city, and eight thousand some odd citizens along with it. Felicity knows first-hand just how deadly Pandora can truly be, but damn it, Noah and Alena are too good at covering their tracks. Her fingers have sprint across the keyboard at lightning speed. After all, when it comes to hacking she's the fastest woman alive. They falter as a ping on Noah's location bounces around all over the place - Ravenspur, Gotham, Vegas, and Central City. The window with the United States map closes in an instant.

Slamming her fist against the desk, Felicity growls, "Damn it!"

Just as she does, the elevator dings and doors abruptly slide open, Oliver enters in with a suit and tie.

"Oliver, if you're as smart as I know you are, for the love of Yahweh, please don't ask me 'How's it going on finding, Summers and Kuttler?'" His wife demands angrily, pinching the bridge of her nose.

His lips tick up in a soft smile, planting a chaste kiss in consolation atop the crown of her hand.

"I wasn't going to, Felicity. We'll get there. It's just going take more time than we thought."

Shaking her hand, she believes, "Not soon enough."

Oliver prompts, "Can you turn around please? I actually have another question to you."

"I'm all ears. Besides I need something to take my mind off this epic fail." Felicity agrees, spinning in her desk chair to do just that.

With a heavy sigh, Oliver squats down to his wife's level. His azure eyes briefly flicker over to the mannequin with Thea's red and black suit as Speedy.

"Oliver, what's going on? Does this have anything to do with William? Is he okay?"

His calloused palms greatly contrast the skirt of Felicity's cotton and lace magenta dress. Their baby blues pierce one another intently.

"Hey, hey. He's fine." Oliver assures, and relief immediately washes over Felicity, who was practically waiting to exhale.

"Good."

"Yeah, Sam called this morning, and doctors say it's just the stomach flu. So our little man won't be over this weekend, but that's not who I'm worried about."

Felicity surmises, interlacing their fingertips, "Thea."

"Mmhm." He hums, standing up with her. "This will be the first time we've talked in six days. How do you think I handled her big news?"

Pitch rising slightly, his wife starts, "Well..."

Felicity settles against her workstation, back hitting the edge of her desk. Oliver paces the brilliantly lit tiled floor with his hands shoved in his suit pockets to avoid that nervous tick of tapping his hand against his hip.

* * *

**_One Week Ago_ **

Oliver and Thea amble along the seawall in Seattle, boots clacking over the gray cobblestone path. They've decided to take a little sibling trip just a few mere miles away from their hometown. For the pair, this brings back fond memories of taking trips for some old fashioned ice cream at Winnick's due to Robert's stodgy meetings at some crazy expensive restaurant in the Space Needle. They've done just that, ordering a respective vanilla and strawberry ice cream on a bright and sunny day.

Nearly engulfing the entire single scoop in her mouth, Thea dives in for the the chocolate coated cone.

With a mouthful, wind breezes through her short brunette locks, his sister notes, "This is just as awesome as I remember it."

"Definitely." Oliver concurs, taking a napkin out of the back pocket of his jeans. He huffs out a laugh like he was surprised at his own self to be laughing this much. "You haven't changed a bit, have you, kid?"

She chimes, "Oh, in some ways, I guess."

Thea's face crumples as her big brother takes the liberty of wiping a misshapen, messy pale pink rim from her mouth - just like he did when they were little.

With remnants of strawberry ice cream ridden from her lips, Thea suggests, "Maybe we should sit down. I have something important to tell you."

"Okay."

The Queens pull up on a nearby park bench, sitting on their haunches as fresh cherry blossoms fall to the ground.

"This sounds serious. Is everything alright, Speedy?"

"Everything's good." Thea promises, course-correcting as a broad smile splits her face, "Great, actually."

"Do you remember my friend Mackenzie from high school?"

Snapping his fingers, Oliver recalls after a long pause, "Mackenzie - the girl who ran her mom's Mercedes Benz in the garage."

"Yeah," She confirms, hesitating slightly, "See... Well, Ollie, we've been seeing each other."

"Well, that's fun. What have you two been up to lately?"

"No, dude. We've been seeing each other like _seeing-seeing_ each other."

With a quirk of an eyebrow, he figures, "Thea, it kinda sounds like you're trying to come out to me right now."

"Yeah, I am." Thea acknowledges.

Oliver wonders curiously, "So you're gay?"

"Not gay." His sister corrects, "Bisexual."

Stumbling over his words somewhat, "How long... Have you known... Well, is this a new experience for you, or have you felt this way for a while?"

"Ollie, Kenzie isn't just a new experience for me." Thea bristles, elaborating, "How dare you say that? Because for the longest time, I remember I used to love sleep overs with her, and I loved sleeping with her in her bed. One night when when we were sophomores we were talking about anything and everything the whole time, she leaned in and kissed me right on the lips. I was so afraid of what Mommy and Dad would think because they liked to protect their precious reputations, I told her never to do that again. We stopped being friends, and I shoved that memory way down. I practiced in my head so many times, and now that it's out. I'm still nervous."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You don't need to be nervous at all. You are still my baby sister, and I'm here for you." He apologizes immediately, replying skittishly, "I just... I wasn't sure of what questions I could ask. So talk to me, Thea. Tell me about Mackenzie."

"She..." Thea begins, sighing lovingly, "Mackenzie is smart, sexy, bad ass, and beautiful. She's so damn beautiful inside and out that she makes me wanna be a better woman, Ollie."

"Mackenzie sounds just as amazing as Felicity." He smiles, though it fades in seconds as he thinks, "Is it okay if I ask you some other stuff?"

Despite every fiber in her being screaming otherwise, his sister reluctantly obliges, "Sure, I guess so."

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Six weeks."

"Is she treating you right? Because anyone who messes with my baby sister's heart..."

Thea feigns a gag, insisting, "Please I do not need you to pull the whole disapproving big brother act again."

Oliver disregards, chuckling, "Sorry, worrying is right at the top of the big brother job description - no matter who you date."

"She treats me like a real lady." His sister promises, patting his knee, "Now it's my turn to ask you something."

"Shoot."

Teams gleam in her chocolate brown eyes, threatening to fall.

Voice breaking, Thea hopes with a watery tone, "You... You're not mad at me, Ollie, are you?"

"No, Speedy. C'mere." Her big brother reassures as he pulls her in for a fierce hug, hand sweeping over her hair delicately, "I can't imagine how difficult it must've been for you to share a part of yourself that you kept locked away for a long time. That was very brave, and I'm so proud of you."

"Really?" She doubts, biting her lip.

Oliver promises reverently, "Really."

"Okay." Thea understands, using her brother's red plaid sleeve to wipe her face.

"In fact, I can't to meet her. Why don't you call Mackenzie, and we'll all have dinner together tonight or tomorrow."

Thea hedges, "Woah, woah, woah, back the overbearing train up here, it's too soon to meet the family."

"But." Her brother protests.

"i _just_ came out to you, and you're already making plans for dinner like we're some freak show. No one does that. God, Ollie. I knew I should've told Felicity first." Storming off in a tizzy, Thea berates, "I don't even know why I told you."

Calling out in a distance, Oliver explains, "Thea, c'mon. I was just trying to be supportive."

Way too supportive, relationships aren't a race. Thea ignores most of his calls except one with Felicity, confirming the big news. Granted, Thea should have been really mad being outed by her brother without her consent. But Chatty Cathy tells everything to his wife, and thankfully, Felicity is the only person he's told. The Queen siblings put some space between themselves. That is until Thea calls, asking for some advice with Mackenzie.

* * *

  _ **Present Day** _

"I think you jumped the gun a bit too soon, my love." Felicity admits, finishing her sentence.

Walking up to his wife, his arms loop around her waist as he requests, "Okay, then tell me what I need to do, so we can fix this."

"Oliver, honey." She giggles, his stubble pricking at her palms, "That's up to Thea - not me."

Her husband groans like a petulant child, "Baby, please."

"Ah, ah." His wife heeds, hands slipping down his light blue button up shirt - only to play with his maroon tie, "You only call me Baby when you want something like this morning, I..."

"Didn't hear any complaining when I woke up without coffee this morning." His nose brushes against hers, tone laden with seduction.

"You are just lucky you brought me coffee afterwards." Felicity acknowledges, "It was a really great wake up call. Knowing you, I'm surprised there was no red rose on my pillow or something cheesy and cliche like that."

The Queens love their partners in this way that's intense. It's passion, but also kind, gentle, and sweet - like being swept up in a tornado of emotion. Though, sometimes they can come on a little too strong.

"Next time. I promise." An answer rumbles from deep in his throat before he chases her patent fire engine red lips.

Felicity questions, sucking his lower lip, "Still not complaining, but why?"

He shrugs, "It usually relieves some stress for you."

"Well if you're a good boy, I might return the favor tonight." She coaxes, breath ghosting over his mouth

"Oh, I am so holding you to that." Oliver plays along, dimples pooling in his cheeks.

Unbeknownst to them, the elevator dings and doors whoosh open yet.

"Holding her to what?" Thea wonders, the question sounding ever so innocent, despite her age.

Felicity's ponytail whips back as she looks to her sister-in-law, rubbing the back of her neck. "You don't wanna know."

"Gross." Thea cringes, connecting the dots, "Never mind."

Oliver addresses, stepping out of his wife's comforting embrace, "Thea, it's been awhile. I'm sorry if I pushed."

"No. No, it's okay." Thea confesses, looking down at her black ankle boots, "Kenzie actually really does want to meet both of you, but can I ask you and Felicity a question?"

Felicity cuts in, "You can ask us anything, Thea."

"Which is one of you said 'I love you' first?"

Smiling broadly, Oliver is unashamed to admit, "I did."

"Yeah." His wife remembers, eyes flitting to her engagement ring and wedding band, "And that was before we were even dating."

Throwing up her hands in distress, Thea thinks aloud, "Oh, great! So it runs in the family."

"Huh?" Oliver asks, which is echoed by Felicity's "What do you mean?"

She explains, "Well, see Kenzie slept over at my place last night."

"She did?" Her brother asks, feeling genuinely happy and excited for his baby sister. "Sounds like things are going great."

Thea groans, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear incessantly, "Well, it was. Until I had to screw it up, and say I love you."

"Wait..." Felicity inquires, "Was it when you two were... you know in bed together because sometimes your brother..."

" _Hon_." Oliver interrupts sharply with a clear of his throat, which is mirrored by Thea's, "Ew! I definitely don't need to know that."

Thea clarifies, "It was after I got her coffee. She was wearing my black nightie, and she looked so incredible, so at home. Then I blurted out 'I love you' and she didn't say it back. What the Hell do I do now?"

Her sister-in-law interjects, "It's only been about what seven weeks."

"Yeah." Oliver concurs, "Just give it time. It doesn't mean that Kenzie doesn't love you back. Maybe she's not ready to say it yet."

"Do you think he's right, Felicity?"

A laugh bubbles up out of, Felicity answers, "For once, yes."

"Hey!" Her husband snipes, clearly a little affronted, which is evident by his furrowed brow.

Thea's chest expands when she releases a much needed sigh of relief.

Changing the subject, Thea asks, "Like I said Kenzie really does want to meet with you, but she's working a case with her cousin Maggie in National City on Friday, so I was thinking about tonight if that's okay."

"The more, the merrier." Felicity says, lazily smack her husband on his stomach, "Besides this guy's cooking."

"Uh-huh, and I know just what to make."

Hours later, night falls over the city, blanketing the sky in sea of stars. Felicity traipses into the kitchen, snapping a dangly yellow gold star earring accented with a lush red ruby. Oliver sprinkles on some grated cheddar cheese over four tacos careful not to mess up his gray button up shirt. Felicity wraps her arms tightly around Oliver's middle.

"Hey, you mind zipping me up?"

Eyebrows quirking, he notes, "When do I ever?"

Felicity turns as does Oliver, nude heel scraping over an ornate tile. Oliver's hand travels over her nearly bare back, caressing the scars mid-way up before his fingers tug on a little silver zipper.

"What do you think? Too much?" Felicity questions, fussing with her loose blonde waves.

Blue dress, nude heels, and a pink lip. Any look she wears is beautiful.

Internally this look makes Oliver go "Woah, baby!" However, he opts for the much more sentimental, "You look perfect, Felicity."

Oliver plates the food while Felicity sets the table. At the clink of a glass, they hear the telltale rev of an engine dying down. The Queens take a quick peek at Thea and her new lady love Mackenzie. Not five minutes, their doorbell rings.

"Oh," Felicity chimes, linking arms with her husband, "They're here. Be cool. More importantly be nice."

"I'm always nice."

She grumbles in response, "Yeah, sure you are."

The door creaks open to reveal Thea and Mackenzie.

Stretching out the word, Thea greets, "Hey."

"We made it." Mackenzie swipes her forehead. "I brought some of my mama's homemade pico de gallo. I hope you don't mind."

Taking the container, Oliver promises, "Mind? Of course not. It looks delicious. C'mon, let's get inside. It's cold out."

Mackenzie's hands splays out over the small of Thea's back, letting her go first. Thea wasn't kidding when she said Kenzie was beautiful. Felicity tells her husband through the corner of her mouth what a stunner she is. Mackenzie has streaks of deep blue running through her wavy raven locks, gorgeous hazel eyes, tawny skin with golden tan undertones, a couple adorable freckles above her pillowy lips that Thea clearly loves to smooch.

"I've heard so much about you." Kenzie prompts, taking a swig of scotch with Oliver, "Thea loves your food, Ollie."

Burrowing her fingertips into his until they find the right fit, Felicity compliments, "Oliver is a bit of a master chef. Thank Yahweh, because I can't even boil water correctly."

"You're Jewish." Kenzie notes, gesturing to herself, "Me too. I speak as what my sister likes to call it, Hebrish."

For the next twenty minutes or so, Oliver and Felicity make small talk without making it appear as if they're pumping her for information. However, Mackenzie's a pretty open book. She was a detective in Central City, hoping to put down roots in Star City. She loves guns, scotch, hiking, and any top designed by Alice & Olivia. She loves traditional Mexican food along with Mexican Kosher fusion. She and Thea love to go to the shooting range. Thea's so comfortable in Kenzie's camel colored jacket, but unfortunately her stomach soon makes itself known with a loud gurgle.

Oliver notices, "Oh, I forgot to get Felicity's a drink."

"I do love a nice frothy margarita." His wife reminds, rubbing her belly.

Kenzie waves off, getting up from her seat, "I'll get it. I make a mean raspberry margarita."

"I know." Thea vouches, "If only, I can make masa tortillas like your mama."

"You'll get there, young padawan." Kenzie assures, pecking a kiss atop her forehead, "Sweetie, are you sure that's what you want, or you want me to make something else?"

"No, magaritas sound awesome, Babe. I'm surprised Ollie's letting you his precious blender."

He only has somewhat of an attachment to his beloved slow cooker. Mackenzie is generous, kind, sweet, and adventurous. Oliver can see why Thea loves her. When the drinks are ready, they sit down to a casual dinner of spicy chicken and fish tacos with just the right amount of cumen, a vibrant pico de gullo, and sweet frothy margaritas. Her brother doesn't fail in giving Kenzie the protective older sibling act, although he's pretty sure in a fight Kenzie would be able to handle herself quite well.

The night comes to a close by the time Oliver and Felicity's blue taco platter is littered with nothing but crumbs. Thea helps Kenzie into her jacket, and she tucks a black helmet adorned with a red rose under Thea's arm.

"We had an awesome time. Thanks, Ollie. Thanks Felicity." Kenzie bids, giving the couple a hug.

Joining in, Thea agrees, "Yeah, we did. We should do this again."

As the door falls shut, and Oliver and Felicity watch Thea and Kenzie ride off into the night, Oliver believes, "I like her."

"Like her? She's Jewish, loves _Star Wars,_ and guns Hell if I wasn't married to you, she'd be my kinda girl, Queen."

"Uh-oh." He jokes. His grin is toothy and broad, "Should I be worried, Felicity."

"Nah." She swears, puckering her magenta lips, "I'm still just your only girl, Oliver."

About two weeks later, Kenzie finally utters those three special words after Thea was in a minor fender bender. Sometimes relationships feel like roller coasters, but Thea sure is grateful to have Kenzie by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
